marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vargas (Earth-616)
Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: A villa in Spain Origin Claims to be Homo Superior. Place of Birth: Spain Place of Death: presumed to have been killed in his Spanish Villa by Rogue but it is unconfirmed. Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: X-Treme X-Men (2001) Final Appearance: unknown History Vargas first made his presence known to the X-Men in his native Spain, attacking them after they had been captured by a Spanish Police special ops team. He blocked the path of Psylocke and Beast, who were trying to rejoin their teammates. After beating Beast to a bloody pulp, he challenged Psylocke with his sword. As skilled as the telekinetic ninja was, she was no match for Vargas, who killed her with a stab to the gut. He left Beast holding her body for the others to find. Soon after, Gambit stole into Vargas's house and pilfered a diamond. He was caught by Vargas's henchmen, the twins Thais and Thaiis, but fought them off. Vargas caught Gambit, but let him go after showing him a statue he had made of Psylocke, and playing a card game for Remy's life, even though Remy lost. Vargas knew about the diamond as well, but let Gambit keep it, knowing it would only bring trouble to the mutant. Vargas also owns one of Destiny's diaries, apparently the one in which Bishop (in the Dreamtime) saw Gambit acting as a conduit for a space elevator. Even stranger is the fact that Vargas appeared in one of Destiny's diaries, dressed in full battle regalia and engaged with Storm in a swordfight. He resurfaced in Madripoor during the invasion by Khan, but targeted Rogue as his next victim, because he saw that she would kill him in the volume of Destiny's journals that he stole. As the invading aliens were in his way, he began to fight them, and killed Shaitan, the chief lieutenant, who was masquerading as Storm (thus explaining the prophecy). Vargas then found Gambit, who was being used as the energy conduit for the aliens' trans-dimensional gateway and prepared to kill him to cut off the invasion. Rogue intervened, but her powers gave out and Vargas impaled the two of them on his sword. Rogue and Gambit survived, and though wounded, Rogue tracked Vargas down and ambushed him. Vargas was unable to stop her unfettered fury, especially after she touched and mimicked him. Under the point of his own sword, Vargas explained about the diaries and Rogue's part in his demise. Rogue realized that the diaries could trap you into doing what it stated, or into committing great atrocities to avoid the "prophecies." She was seen preparing to stab Vargas, but the video camera that was the sole witness to the event lost power at the critical moment, and Vargas's fate remains unknown. Characteristics Height: 6'3" Weight: 222 lbs (101 kg) Eyes: Grey Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Uncertain. Vargas claims to be the true homo sapiens superior, implying that mutants are actually homo superior and a different species. It is clear that Vargas is superhumanly fast and strong,perfect balance, agile, durable, good senses and possesses a keen intelligence. He touts himself as the ultimate expression of humanity, and indeed is even stronger and faster than most mutants. He is the epitome of Physical power. Known Abilities: expert at using the sword Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Sword Notes * Killed Psylocke. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Spanish Category:Living Characters Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair